A Fateful Stroll
by That Typhlosion Guy
Summary: Anna the quilava had never been able to get through to her thick headed trainer. But a chance encounter with a pair of amorous eevee in the woods may give her the tools and confidence to finally make her move.


**_Disclaimer: This story contains lemons. If you're not ok with mature feral and pokephilic scenes or are under the age of 18, please close out now._**

* * *

A light breeze blew across the field, rustling the leaves on the trees around it's edge. The sun beating down and the birds tweeting would have created a serene scene if not for the pair walking through. A boy, almost in his twenties, strode alongside a quilava, singing praise and breaking the silence.

"You just absolutely destroyed them Anna! I don't think I've ever seen you so strong!" The boy shouted, waving his arms. "You were all like _fwahhh_ and then you dashed into that snubbull like _BAM_ and he went flying!" The quilava, Anna, sheepishly looked down at the ground, the praise bringing a flush to her cheeks. "You've got to be close to evolving! With the way you sweep 'em? Gosh! I just…"

The boy continued to sing the praises of the small fire weasel, but Anna was not fully listening. Ever since the boy, Liam, had picked her up as a small cyndaquil so many years ago, the two of them were thick as thieves. Blasting through several gyms and growing so strong while meeting so many new friends, they had always admired each other. But while Liam admired Anna for her speed and strength alongside her companionship, Anna had a different admiration. She had been looking for more ever since she evolved and "come of age" as the other pokemon she talked to put it.

Everything from the way he threw his shaggy auburn hair to the twinkle in his eye when they battled drew her in. He was a drug to her and she was hooked. All she wanted was to tell him how she felt. But what would he say?

The quilava looked down and sighed. _He'd probably think I was crazy… or disfunctional. He'd probably put me in my pokeball and never let me back out. This sort of love just isn't meant for the world._ Anna thought as she trod along, her gate sagging.

But she could not help these feelings. With every passing day, every successful battle, and every post-fight hug and well earned snuggle rest, the urges and desires grew. Like a wildfire, if something was not done soon, it'd consume her.

Liam looked down at the quilava and noticed she had began to lag behind slightly. Looking up at the sun beginning to lower and then checking his Poke-nav, he sighed, chuckling, and stopped. Crouching down to Anna's level, he ruffled between her ears. "Welp Anna, looks like we're not gonna make it to Goldenrod City tonight. And from the looks of you Ms. Tired, we wouldn't want to push it anyways!" He followed up the lighthearted statement with a little pat on the back.

 _I'm not tired._ Anna thought, getting slightly annoyed at the oblivious male. _I just wish you'd realize what I feel. Why else would I hold those hugs so long or always make a point to sleep in your bed?_ But the quilava, realizing the futility of her feelings threw on a fake smile and looked up, yipping in agreement.

"Sounds good bud!" Liam exclaimed, scanning the immediate area for a spot to pitch a tent and set up camp. Eyeing a spot, he pointed to a small copse of trees with a very small clearing between them. "That should work perfectly!"

Dashing to the spot, Liam planted his backpack firmly and quickly whipped out a small tent along with some firemaking tools. Anna eyed the flint and steel quizzically and looked up at the whirlwind of a boy with a small "qui-?"

"Haha, I don't doubt your firemaking skills bud! But I've got a special task for you. Could you go forge for some berries? I hear the soil around here makes the berries just the absolute best!" Liam asked. Anna nodded quickly, grabbed a small basket from Liam's bag, and turned to start off into the thicker trees surrounding the campsite.

 _Good. A little hard work should take my mind off this situation._ Anna thought as she trotted into the woods.

Before she left, Liam shouted, "Oh! And if you find any cheri berries, nab 'em! You know I just love that heat!" She winced at the last sentence before continuing on into the woods.

* * *

The time in the woods was the best sort of therapy Anna could have hoped for. She still thought about her conundrum, but the sounds and smells of nature around her had the power to overwhelm it. She set about her task, picking berries and especially looking for the bright red, curly stemmed orbs Liam desired and slowly tread deeper and deeper into the woods.

After a half hour, her basket was mostly full. "That should be enough. I'm sure I'll fill up these last few spots on the way back," the quilava reasoned. Looking up at the slowly setting sun, she found her way and started back towards where Liam was.

After a hundred feet of walking or so, she heard a small, low grunting noise. _Hmm… That might have been another pokemon._ She reasoned, lowering herself slightly and moving as quietly as possible.

A few steps later, she heard a light, pained cry. _Sounds like someone's in trouble! I better check it out._ Anna deduced, slipping as quickly as she could towards the noise while avoiding any dry branches. As she moved, the sounds got louder until she could start to make out voices.

"Oh.. Apollo. That's… That's just right."

 _Hmm? That almost sounded like someone was..._

Right as Anna peeked through a bush, she saw the opposite of what she was expecting. In front of her, were two eevees, only slightly smaller than herself, one on top of the other. The grunting she heard earlier was coming from the top one, a distinctly masculine looking eevee and the cries from the bottom eevee, a more feminine looking one.

"Yeah Eve? Is that good?" The male eevee said, thrusting his hips forward again.

 _Oh Arceus… They're… mating. I shouldn't be watching this,_ Anna thought, but her eyes could not look away.

She had never seen mating before. She barely knew how it functioned in the first place. The only exposure she had ever had was talking to a couple of pokemon in the lobby of a Pokemon Center and occasionally pawing at herself. All she knew was that the male had a… uhh… thing that he put into her… And then it felt really good? She sat down and looked between her legs at the slit between them.

 _Ugh… it's still sorta puffy looking and pink… it always bothers me when it does that._ The quilava thought, her eyes straying back up to the amorous couple. Seeing the male continue to thrust into the female, she started to imagine.

 _What I wouldn't give for that male to be Liam and me to be beneath him. Have him be so close. Loving me like that. It'd be wonderful._ The quilava daydreamed, starting to sway as the thoughts washed over her, taking her over. _Just… I want you Liam. I want you to do this to me. Make me yours..._

With the last thought, she swayed a bit too far and jolted a paw to the left to stay upright. Landing on a dried stick, it produced a loud _CRACK!_

The two eevees immediately stopped and looked in Anna's general direction, the female directly snapping her vision on Anna. Instantly broken from her daydream, she hunkered down almost to the ground.

"What was that?" Apollo said, slipping out of Eve and standing at attention, hackles raised.

Eve was slower to get up and placed a paw on Apollo's back. "Hunny. Calm down." She stared directly at Anna and announced. "You know, it isn't polite to peep! Plus, blue and cream aren't exactly the stealthiest colors. So why don't you come on out here and face the music."

Anna immediately flushed red and contemplated running. She was faster than most pokemon she had met. But considering for a little longer, she'd have to leave her basket and their precious cargo behind. Also, she did have some questions and the thoughts biting at the back of her head all day needed answers. Maybe these eevees could help.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the bushes and over to the two eevees, her head hung low.

"I… I'm sorry. I just... I…"

"You were snooping in our private business! That's what you were doing!" Apollo cut in, glaring at the quilava.

"Oh shush now Apollo dear. You're scaring the fire right out of this poor girl." Eve said, placing a paw on Apollo's surprised mouth

"I know. I just… I was curious. I've never... seen this done before." Anna said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh?" Eve said with a gasp and began inspecting the sheepish quilava. "You don't seem very young. Did your mother ever explain this to you?"

"No" Anna mumbled. "She died when I was very young." Anna closed her eyes and sighed slowly. "I was just a little cyndaquil, barely able to produce a puff of smoke." Eve slowly walked over to her and put a paw on her shoulder.

"There there dear. I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said, trying to sooth the quilava.

"It's ok. It's been a long time and I've come to terms with it, but I still wish she was with with me." Anna slowly explained.

"I understand completely. That must have been so tough being on your own so young." Eve said, patting Anna slowly on the back.

"It was. Or it would have been." Anna looked up at Eve. "I wasn't alone long before Liam found me." Anna said, a smile starting to form.

Noticing the smile, Eve pushed. "Oh? Who's Liam?"

"Oh he's…" Anna took a pause. _I probably shouldn't say he's my trainer. These two might be wild and I don't want a fight._ "He's a good friend of mine. He's always been there to take care of my every need and want."

"Yes? He sounds like a real catch hun." Eve said with a wink and a sly smirk.

"Yeah, he is…" Anna said, eyes drifting off slightly and the grin widening.

"So, are you gonna use what you've seen today on him?" Eve said, elbowing the quilava. Anna jumped slightly and paled slightly.

"Use this? I mean. Uh… I would… I mean… We're just friends right now… But I mean, I'd like to be… Uhm…" Anna sputtered, not sure how to respond to Eve's bluntness.

"Hehe, it's ok dear, it's ok. I'm just teasing you. Though it sounds like this boy is really something to hold on to!" Eve said, winking over at Apollo who trotted over.

"Yeah, if you find something like that. Someone who'll be with you through thick and thin, you've gotta grab that by the scruff and never let go." Apollo explained, nuzzling into Eve's neck. "Eve here helped me when I was in a very dark place. My trainer had abandoned me and it seemed like the world wanted me gone. But then I met her and suddenly everything didn't seem so bad. The days were brighter and the nights weren't quite as long. We've been together for years now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Eve nuzzled back and made a soft purring noise before looking up at Anna. "So what about this boy? Liam. Is he what we're describing?"

Anna sat and thought for a bit. Liam was there only hours after her mother had passed. She was so afraid. Hiding for her life from the weavile who took her mother from her. All because her mother denied his advances. She thought the end was coming.

And then he found her. At first she didn't trust him, but when the Weavile came and he took the brunt of a full body charge, that image changed forever. In the end, he held the Weavile off just long enough for others with their pokemon to come and chase the Weavile off.

He saved her life. In more ways than one, he made life worth living. Since then he'd always helped her when times were tough. In return, she fought for him. She trained to be stronger than her mother, so that if there was ever to be a rematch, she'd be ready. And he helped her to get there.

She had to try. She could no longer continue to exist as just a friend to the person who was everything to her. She yearned for more and would give up everything to have it.

Anna looked back up at the two eevees, their heads resting against one another. "Yes. He's exactly that. He's all I've ever wanted." She firmly stated, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Eve popped up and trotted over to Anna, patting her on the back. "Good! So when are you gonna make your move?"

"My move?"

"Yes dear, your move. Your profession, your affections, your move. When are you gonna tell him how you feel?" The cordial eevee pipped.

"Oh." Anna's brow furrowed and she thought for a few seconds before looking back at Eve. "I don't know. I mean, I've already made a few… er… moves in the past. Nothing serious, but I think I've made my feelings obvious." Anna looked down. "But it seems like he just doesn't get the picture."

"Ahh the oblivious type." Eve said, popping a sly smile and looking over at Apollo.

"Hey now! What are you looking at me for?" The eevee said, feigning offense. Eve ignored this and pulled Anna's gaze back up.

"Listen hun. Males can be, uhm." She nodded over towards Apollo who continued to act offended.

"Annoyed?" Anna said, trying to put together the strange reference.

"Thick dear." Eve said, patting Anna's head. "Males like Apollo over there or, from what it sounds like, your Liam need a bright flashing light that says 'Take me! I want you!' Without that, they just don't get it."

She walked back over to a pouting Apollo and ruffled between his ears. "This blind goof didn't understand that maybe having someone literally hanging off him most of the time and who always wanted to snuggle up _might_ just be interested in him!"

"Oh gosh. Come on Eve. Cut me some slack." The blushing male pleaded.

"Nope! You completely missed what I was putting out." Eve said, bopping his nose and turning back to Anna. "See, sometimes us gals have to make the first move, and we have to make it big! And when in doubt, just be as obvious as possible!"

Anna took in this information and began to formulate a plan. _Maybe I could snuggle up with him tonight and when we go to bed I could try something?_ A devious smile began to form before evaporating suddenly. _But then what? Assuming he doesn't just freak out or something, I barely know what to do once we're… doing it?_

Eve took in the quilava's facial expression when she noticed the sudden shift in mood. "What's wrong my dear?"

"Well… uh…" The quilava shifted uncomfortably. "It's just. I've never, you know."

"Been with a male?" Eve stated, finishing Anna's train of thought.

"Yeah. I haven't even seen it happen, you know, baring just a few minutes ago." Anna explained, an embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oh, yes! Well, it's all very simple!" Eve quipped, not seeming remotely embarrassed about Anna's peeping. She walked over and whispered into Apollo's ear. After that, Apollo rolled over onto his back. Then she looked at Anna and beckoned her over. Anna tenitavely walked over, keeping her eyes on Eve. "See, basically, the male, played today by my wonderful mate Apollo here." Eve explained as Apollo bowed the best he could on his back. "The male will put this," she pointed with her paw down to Apollo's shaft, which Anna noticed was much smaller than before, "-in there." Eve pointed to between Anna's back legs.

"That's it?" Anna said slightly confused and a bit relieved.

"That's it. At least, for the basic stuff." The eevee walked over to her mate and layed on top of him so that his back legs bordered her head. "Of course, there's lots of things you can do to really spice up the experience. Positions and techniques. Get creative with it!"

She looked back at Apollo whose face was nearly hidden by the fluff of Eve's flanks. "For example. Apollo _really_ loves it when I do this." With that, Eve leaned down and took the small bit of Apollo's partially erect dick into her mouth, pressing her lips onto it, and sucking lightly.

Apollo seemed to tense up at first and then his muscles slowly began to relax until he was fully splayed out. Small grunts and squeaks of pleasure slipped from his mouth as the efforts of his partner set in. Every now and then, his leg would twitch and, after a few seconds of this, he started to hump softly into the maw of the amorous eevee.

Anna sat back and watched, shocked at the openness of these two. She had always assumed that, since she had never seen it before, this sort of stuff was something that occurred behind closed doors. _But I guess these are wild pokemon, so doors don't really exist…_

After a minute or two of sucking, Apollo seemed to stiffen back up as he humped one last time into Eve's mouth. She gulped a few times and then let the red rod slip free from her maw. While Apollo recovered, Eve walked over to a still quite surprised Anna. "Hehe that, my dear, is called a blowjob. I don't think I've ever heard of a male who doesn't like 'em."

"Oh! Well, uh, should I try that?" Anna said, still unsure.

"If you want to! Sex is all about having fun and trying new things! You won't get it right at first, but if this Liam is as wonderful as you paint him to be, you'll learn alongside him. Just go for it! Laugh at your mistakes, take pleasure in your successes, and just have fun along the way!"

Anna patted her on the back. "But some little tips." The quilava, seemingly assured, eagerly looked up to absorb any information she could get. "If you're gonna do _that_ ," she nodded to the still panting Apollo, "focus towards the tip and make sure not to scrape him with your teeth down there." Apollo slowly got up and shakely made his way over, "and make sure you let him know if it's ok to finish inside you in any regard," she finished.

"Finish?" Anna said, confused.

"Yes dear, finish. Blow his load, empty himself, let loose…" Eve said, seeing she was getting nowhere with these euphemisms. She sighed and then reached a paw up to wipe her face. Showing Anna the white fluid in her hand, she began again, "ejaculate dear. Males, once they've hit peak pleasure, will shoot cum from down there."

"Is that why you were gulping?" Anna asked.

"Oh, hah, yeah." Eve replied. "It's up to you if you want to let him finish up in your mouth or down there, but just be ready for it. Up top," she patted Anna's mouth, "that stuff comes out hot and sticky. And the taste is… odd. But if you don't like it, you can always spit it out and ask him to not finish in there in the future!"

Eve then moved to Anna's backside. "However, down there… well… is this Liam in your egg group?"

"Egg group?" Anna said, confused.

"Hrm…" Eve grumbled, realizing how futile the complex question was. "Well, what kind of pokemon is he?"

"Oh! Uhm… He's… a… well…" Anna unconsciously took a step back and backpedaled over her words. _Crap! I can't tell them he's a human! Hrm… What pokemon is closest to a human? Does it matter? Why do they even need to know. Ok Anna. Let's think…_

As Anna stood in silent thought, Eve walked back to Anna's front and placed a paw on her head. "It's ok hunny. If you don't want to tell us, that's ok." Just know that if he's a specific species, letting him unload down there could land you with an egg. But if you don't want it or aren't ready for that, I know there's a good daycare up the road. They take in eggs constantly.

Anna sighed in relief, thankful to not have been exposed. She then looked at the two eevees, her sudden and very random beacons of knowledge, and smiled from cheek to cheek. She ran and wrapped the two of them with her paws.

"Thank you so much for helping me! You have no idea what this means to me. I thought I'd be stuck forever while he found some girl and left me behind!" Anna shifted back, looking the two in the eyes. "But now I've got some hope that I can change this. I finally feel like I can make the move to make this a reality!" She hugged both of them individually and then stood back a bit.

"Then go. Make that dream real." Eve encouraged.

"Yeah, there's no time like the present!" Apollo chimed in.

"I'll do that!" Anna yipped excitedly as she began to trot back towards the bush. "Thank you both again, so much! I hope we meet again someday!"

"We hope so too!" They both responded.

As the quilava disappeared into the bushes to find her basket and profess her love, the two eevees looked back at each other.

"Well that was unexpected" Apollo said, chuckling slightly.

"Unexpected indeed!" Eve responded, chuckling as well. "So stud," Eve said, her voice slipping down into a sultry tone, "you still got anything left in the tank?"

Apollo's eyes lidded as he responded in a similar tone, "I think I could rustle up something before we have to head back."

Eve turned her back on Apollo and waved her rear end in the air. "Good. Cause if you wait any longer before giving me what I _really_ want, that old man at the daycare will give us the scolding of a lifetime!"

Apollo mounted his partner and thrust his still stiff shaft deep into her waiting folds. "Boy don't I know it. Now. Less talking, more moaning." The female nodded in agreement and let out a soft grunt.

* * *

Anna dashed through the trees and bushes as fast as she could, a happy bounce in her gait as the thought of finally telling Liam coursed through her body. The heavy weight of anxiety over what she would do was lifted and she felt as if she could soar like a pidgeot!

 _I'm gonna get back there and finally tell him how I feel! I'll walk into camp and we'll have a nice meal and he'll probably want to relax by the fire after that and… uhm…_ The quilava came to a halt and looked at the ground for a moment. _I guess I'll… tell him? No. I should be sly, seductive, sultry! But how do I pull that off?_

Anna came to a stop, sat down, and scratched her head, a thousand yard stare forming as she tried to piece together a plan. She thought back to Eve's instructions. _Ok. I gotta be obvious cause he's not going to get the picture unless I do. I can probably get him to let me sleep in his sleeping bag with him. From there I'll.. uhh…_

The old anxiety was beginning to creep back in until Anna took a deep breath and picked up the basket. _You know what? I'll just figure it out from there. Besides, Eve made it all look so simple, how hard could it be?_ A grin reappeared over the quilava's face as she started to trot back to camp again.

The sun was only just eclipsing the trees as Anna walked back into camp. In her absence, Liam had set up a large tent and had dragged a large log next to a fire pit. The pit was ablaze, casting a long shadow across the campsite. The crackling of wood and chirping of twilight bugs covered any noise of her approach as she beelined straight for Liam with her precious cargo in tow. She approached to see him tapping his leg rapidly as he fiddled with his Poké-nav. He sighed and looked up, his brow furrowed in nervousness, as he scanned the horizon, not noticing the quilava approaching from his side.

Anna put down the basket of berries and sat behind it. "Hi Liam!" She piped up, causing the lanky young adult to jolt backwards in his chair.

"AnnaaaaAAAA-?!" he exclaimed as the chair tipped with him in it. As his body thudded to the ground, Anna rushed up beside him.

"Ahh!" the quilava exclaimed, rushing over to and checking all over Liam. He looked up at her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Haha! I'm fine, I'm fine! Maybe a bruise or something though. But no, I'm just so happy you're ok!" He let the fluffy form go as he rolled off the log and on to his butt. "I was just looking up the forest ranger's number to call for help finding you! I was so afraid something had happened and you had run into some strong wild pokemon!" Anna looked up at the concerned trainer, the campfire reflecting off his glassy eyes. "I'm just so, so happy you're ok!" Liam pulled Anna back into another deep hug, squeezing his fiery friend tightly. Anna nuzzled herself into these hugs and hummed contently.

After what felt to Anna like hours of embrace, Liam put her back down and walked over to the campfire. "You came back just in time for something else too!" He reached down and pulled up two skewers holding foil wrapped forms. Anna immediately recognized these and began to drool slightly. "I can see you realize what these are my sweet fire weasel," Liam began, flourishing the skewers and slowly pulling off the foil. "What I have in my hands here, is in fact," He continued as he ripped the last of the foil off and held the skewer ends at eye level, "Bacon wrapped, cheddar stuffed, maple glazed kielbasa! Been saving these special treats for my special girl!"

Anna drifted closer to the food, the aroma wafting through her nostrils as notes of sweet, spicy, savory goodness triggered an almost literal fountain of drool. "But what goes better with this savory treat than some fresh berries?" Liam said, pulling the sausages out of Anna's range and nodding over towards the basket she had left at the edge of the camp.

Anna snapped from her hypnosis and looked longingly at the sausages before catching Liam's hint and rushing over to grab the basket. With meats and berries in their possession, the two sat down around the fire and dug in. Anna was so hungry from the efforts of the day, that it was hard for her not to devour the sausage in a few bites!

After roughly 30 minutes, the two were finished. Skewers licked clean and berry basket emptied, Liam leaned back against the log, rubbing his belly slowly. "Oh man, that was a meal to remember." Anna was similarly stuffed and had just finished licking the last remnants of kielbasa off her skewer. She looked over to Liam and gave him a nod as she waddled her way over to him. With agility betraying the large wad of meat and berries in her belly, she swiftly jumped into Liam's lap and curled up, sighing contently. His hand gently began to pet her neck and back slowly as they both gave into the food coma.

* * *

The fire had burnt low, only embers now amongst charred twigs. The full moon had risen, replacing the sun that had long since set. It's light cast a pale glow on two figures sitting against a log. One of them had been awake for a couple minutes when the other slowly roused.

Anna's head slowly rose, her groggy brain attempting to figure out where she was. _Wow… I guess that dinner was better than I thought._ She looked around and realized that she was still on Liam's lap. Looking up at him, he was trapped in a thousand yard stare. She nuzzled in slightly and yawned, which broke Liam's trance.

"Oh! Good morning cutie! Or, should I say, good evening!" He chirped, ruffling between Anna's ears. "Looks like we both sorta fell asleep after that good dinner eh?" Anna chuckled slightly and rolled on to her back, her head now resting on Liam's chest. Liam responded by slowly scratching circles in the quilava's belly, causing Anna to giggle and wiggle.

"Hehe, but we should get some actual rest Anna. Dirt and logs are no substitute for a comfy sleeping bag." Liam said, ceasing his tickling. Anna looked up at him and nodded, rolling off his lap and on to the ground. She drifted towards the tent as Liam threw a bucket of water and a couple fistfulls of dirt on to the fire. As she came to the opening of the tent, Liam joined her, unzipping the long entrance.

Inside the tent was a large, plush sleeping bag resting on a foam mat. In one corner was Liam's backpack and the other housed a large, similarly plush pad for Anna to sleep on. Liam deposited Anna on to the pad and began to undress for bed. Even with the dim light of the moon as the only source of illumination, Anna couldn't help but watch Liam removed his clothes. The jacket, the hat, the shirt and the pants and the socks. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as Liam unknowingly strip teased in front of his quilava. When he reached the boxers, he bundled up the rest of the clothing and folded it before putting it in the corner with his bag.

Liam slowly slipped into the sleeping bag and rolled on to his side, facing the quilava. But she was no longer in her bed. She had slipped over to his side and had one paw longingly placed on the sleeping bag opening.

"Aww, do you wanna sleep under the covers with me tonight?" he asked, a smile coming to his face. Thankfully for Anna, the dim moonshine hid her blush as she nodded. "Well good! You can keep me warm! You know how chilly it can get out there." Liam exclaimed as he swept the fire pokemon under the covers, her head poking out at the top next to Liam's and, unbenounced to him, flushed completely bright red. Liam ruffled her head again and pulled her into an embrace, planting a little kiss onto her forehead. "Heh, good job today fire butt. You really made me proud!" He whispered into her ear.

As Liam broke the hug, he noticed that the quilava had not. In fact, she had nuzzled deep into the crook of his neck, rubbing it up and down, and was making a soft, almost purring noise. "Aww, well someone's affectionate tonight! Was my cooking really that good?" Liam said, scratching her back lightly. Anna pulled back slightly, looking into Liam's eyes quizzically.

 _How could you not get what I'm putting out here! I'm literally snuggling up heavily against your nearly naked body and you still think this is some sort of cutesy pet thing?_ The quilava thought as she looked into Liam's now confused stare.

An image of Eve popped into her head as Anna thought back to the Eevee's instructions. _"Males like Apollo over there or, from what it sounds like, your Liam need a bright flashing light that says 'Take me! I want you!' Without that, they just don't get it."_

Anna looked down at the trainer, his eyes now shifting around slightly. "Anna? You ok there buddy? You've sorta just been staring at me for a couple min-"

Liam's words were cut off as Anna pressed her lips against Liam's. His eyes shot open, darting back and forth as the shock stopped him from responding completely. Anna pulled back from the kiss, giving the stunned trainer as lusty of a look as she could muster.

"A...Anna. I… That… That was unexpected." Liam barely managed to stutter out. Anna chuckled as she leaned in for another, less forceful kiss. Before she could make contact, Liam pulled her away. "Whoa, whoa, hold on there girl. This is.. just... you're gonna have to give me a second." Anna pulled back, hurt coursing across her eyes. She closed them silently before slipping out of the sleeping bag.

Liam, seeing this, pleaded with the quilava. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant!" He unzipped the bag and reached for her paw. Anna batted it away, a scowl forming on her face.

Liam put his head in his hands and began to ramble. "It's just that… Well this sort of stuff is so taboo and…" Anna let out a small sigh and layed down on the hard, cold tent floor. "But I… I…" Liam stopped and looked at the small figure. Anna had curled into a ball, hiding her face from Liam.

He slowly placed a hand on her back. "I'm just scared. This is all very new to me." She looked up at him, eyes beginning to grow puffy. "I just want to know. Have you felt this way for a while?" The fire pokemon nodded back, looking away.

Liam put a finger gently under her chin and pulled it back towards him, wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb. "You know, I've actually considered this before." Liam stated, staring into Anna's eyes. She gazed back, not sure what direction it'd go. Liam continued, "I considered it a long time ago when I first met a pokemon-human couple." Liam began to slowly stroke Anna's head.

"You remember that tall, red headed trainer and her swellow? The one we met in Violet City?" Anna nodded, remembering how jealous she was of that trainer. "Heh, yeah, remember how I took her on a date and it didn't go so well?" How could Anna forget? She had spent the whole night sulking in their room while some girl who didn't even really know Liam got to take him on a date!

"Well. I told you it didn't work out, but I never really told you why." Anna looked up, already beginning to connect the dots. "Turns out she liked me. A lot. Things got a little… frisky. But then she stopped and asked me if someone else could join us. I'm an adventurous person, so I sorta agreed. Then she let out her swellow and began to make out with him." Anna began to uncurl and walk towards Liam as he continued. "It just took me so much by surprise that I made an excuse and ran out of there."

Anna crawled into Liam's lap and looked up at him. "But that experience stayed with me Anna. I couldn't get that idea out of my head. I always knew it existed, but I never really processed what that meant. It seems sort of wrong, not being with someone of your own kind…"

Anna slumped down again until Liam continued. "... but, it's always seemed somewhat nice." Anna, upon hearing this, looked up at Liam. "You're with your best friend in the world, just traveling around the world, having adventures and living life? How could that not be amazing?" Anna began to well up slightly at this twist of feeling as Liam looked down at her.

"Anna, I definitely considered it with you…. I thought about how it'd be. You're my best friend, my closest companion, and I wouldn't want to experience this world without you. I was just afraid you would be revolted at the idea. So I suppressed those feelings."

He looked down at the ground, contemplating for several seconds as Anna waited in anticipation. "But if you're up for it, I'd like to give us a shot, whatever that entails."

Anna's face burst into a wide smile as she tackled Liam, hugging and squeezing him as hard as she could. He hugged back and pulled her face into a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled back and forth as the embrace continued. Upon breaking the kiss, Liam leaned back, looking up at Anna the same way she had been just a few minutes ago.

Anna chuckled a little and fell back into the kiss. However, this time, her foot slowly tugged at Liam's boxers. Without skipping a beat, he slowly slid off the garment. Anna responded by breaking the kiss and sliding down until her head was level with Liam's nether region. She looked at what Liam was packing with curiosity and lust.

 _He looks quite different than Apollo did. Less smooth but much, much bigger. This could be a bit of a challenge…_ She looked up at Liam who stared back at her. His once passionate face tainted by a bit of worry.

"You know Anna, if this is too fast, we can take it slowly. Don't need to go any faster than you want." He cooed as he scratched under her chin. But Anna looked back up, a fire in her eyes. She had wanted this for too long to stop here. Leaning back down, she slowly dragged her rough tongue from Liam's base to quivering tip. The trainer felt a shiver run from his loins all the way through his head at the delicate touch. Then, mirroring what she had seen Eve do just hours earlier, she took the tip of Liam's shaft into her mouth, suckling gently and guarding her teeth as well as she could.

As she moved down, using her tongue to continue lavishing, it became harder for her to take more in. Liam wasn't incredibly well endowed, but her small weasel-like mouth was unaccustomed to such a size. Still, when she looked up at her trainer, the gentle moans of pleasure and his hands squeezing at the sleeping bag beneath them meant she could not stop. She had to go further.

She pressed on further, taking more and more of Liam into her mouth, only stopping as it brushed against the entrance to her throat. At that point, she began to suckle with more force and move her head up and down, up and down, to a chorus of moans and whimpers. The trainer's head was foggy with pleasure as the scene he had kept a secret in his head for so long became reality.

After a few minutes of Anna's wonderful labors, Liam began to tense up down below. "Anna… I think I'm gonna blow soon." Liam said through raspy breaths. Anna recalling the ending of the amorous eevees' efforts, pulled off immediately. She had something else in mind.

"Anna, why'd you sto-" Liam was cut off as the lusty quilava pressed back in for another deep kiss. Breaking it after a while, she began to grind her body against Liam's, trying to stimulate the tip Eve had said was so important to get at. Liam fell back into his world of pleasure as this new wave of feeling washed over him. He reached back up and reenaged the kiss, running his hands up and down Anna's back, kneading and scratching it in response to the feelings.

Anna, feeling a deep stirring in between her legs looked down at their nether regions pressed up against each other. Once again thinking back to Eve's instruction, she reached up to Liam's face. Gently caressing it with her paw, she hinted downward and winked at him slyly. Liam, at first was confused about the gesture, but as Anna slowly humped against his tool, he got the point quite quickly.

"Oh… OH. You want to… Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to pre-" Anna put a claw on his lips and nodded slowly. "Well. Ok! I guess we'll just… uhh…" Liam fumbled with his shaft, sliding it around Anna's lower region quite randomly. "I… Well this is different from a human. Lemme see…"

Anna chuckled at his cute, flustered fumbling as he tried to figure out where to stick it. Liam looked at the chuckling quilava and put on a smirk as he reached around Anna's waist. "Oh, gonna giggle at the flustered trainer are ya? Well how about I do a little research?" Picking up Anna to a surprised squeak, Liam surveyed what he was aiming for. Unlike the humans in porn he had seen before, Anna's entrance was composed of three, smaller lips, meeting to a single point.

"Hrm… how about I try this since you were so nice?" Liam said, moving the quilava closer to him. Anna was curious as to what he meant until his tongue made contact with Anna's opening. Rotating so that Anna was now on her back, Liam laid her down and began to work at Anna's folds. She had never felt this feeling before, but the feeling of her legs turning to jelly alone was hint enough that she loved it. As Liam dived deeper and deeper, Anna's squirming became wilder and rougher until she felt her whole lower half tense up. Putting her paws on Liam's head and pushing him in, she unleashed a wave of juices from her opening.

Liam lapped up what had spilled on to his face and looked up at the panting quilava. _That… was… oh my gosh..._ Anna thought as her chest rose and fell heavily. After giving her a minute to catch her breath, Liam moved back up, hovering over Anna.

"Did you like that?" he asked, scratching behind her ear. Anna nodded as vigorously as she could given what had just happened and flopped back against the soft sleeping bag. Liam kissed her on her nose and hugged her tightly. Feeling something still hard press against her recovering opening, she looked up at Liam. He still had a devious, sultry look in his eyes and this brought hers back almost instantly.

She nodded and looked down. Liam did the same and took a hold of his shaft. With his new angle and prior research, he placed the tip at the opening to Anna's folds.

"Now, this might hurt a little at first. You're a bit smaller than me and it looks like it might be a tight fit. But I'm sure it'll feel better after you adjust" Liam warned, a flash of concern mixed in with his sultry looks. Anna simply nodded and smiled, wadding up the sleeping bag in her clenched paws.

With that, Liam began to push in. The previous efforts helped to slicken the entrance, but the size mismatch was large. Liam's endowment stretched at Anna's opening as it struggled to encompass it. Anna let out a soft cry at the sudden discomfort and Liam began to pull back out.

Anna placed her paw forcefully on Liam's hand and looked him in the eye, nodding again. She had not come this far to give into a little discomfort. Looking back at her and nodding, but not losing a slight look of worry, Liam pushed a little deeper in. With every push, Anna let out a soft cry and Liam stopped, waiting for the quilava to acclimate to the intrusion.

Eventually, Anna felt a prickly feeling on her stomach. Looking down, she realized that Liam had gotten all the way to the wiry hair growing above his nethers. She looked up at Liam who had a relieved grin on his face. Leaning down, Liam planted a kiss on her nose and softly said, "you did it. It should be much better from here out." Nodding, she pulled his face down to kiss him on the lips before leaning back again.

Liam responded by slowly pulling his shaft out of the quilava's stretched opening. Once only the tip was still inside, he pushed back in, this time much quicker than before. Anna let out a light cry, but this discomfort was not as deep as before. As Liam repeated this, the discomfort became lesser and lesser until it was completely replaced by a feeling of pleasure. The ridges and veins of Liam's tool rubbing up against her folds shot sparks through her vision. As the edges of her sight began to fade, she slipped further and further into the ecstasy of their collective passion.

Liam was in a similar state, the tense feeling in his nethers starting to build again as he pumped in and out of the small fire pokemon. He looked down at Anna, a hazy, pleasured smile spread across her face and intensified his efforts. As he slammed against her, pushing as deep as he could go, the pressure became greater than he could hold back. He pushed one last time and unloaded torrents of his sticky seed. They filled the depths of Anna and squirted out, splattering on both of them and the sleeping bag below.

Liam collapsed to the side of Anna, his shaft still plunged deep within her as it slowly quivered. Both of them heaved heavy breaths as they struggled to come down from their passion. Anna was the first to move, kissing Liam's cheek slowly and softly. He responded by drawing her close and resting his head on top of hers.

"Things are going to be different now" Liam said as he cradled the quilava in his arms. She responded by simply nodding. Liam rolled onto his back, staying inside the quilava and slipped a finger under her chin. Drawing her head up, he stared into her half-lidded eyes. They contained a glow he had never seen before. The once simply amber eyes were a brilliant gold, seemingly glowing in the dim light.

Except, they _were_ glowing.

Anna leaned back, suddenly feeling a rush of energy sweep her exhaustion away. She looked down at Liam before being engulfed in a bright white light. Liam looked away, shielding his eyes, but noticed the weight on his lap increase and the tightness around his shaft loosen up.

When the light subsided, on top of him sat a typhlosion. More than double the size of the quilava that sat there before. But those eyes, that face. They were still unmistakably Anna's.

Liam pulled Anna into a tight hug followed by a deep kiss. Breaking it, he reiterated, "yes, things will be very different. But definitely better."


End file.
